


Together

by Sashataakheru



Category: Home Time - Fandom
Genre: Bisexuality, Cam Girls, Collars, D/s, F/F, Femdom, Fingering, Held Down, Kissing, Kneeling, Obedience, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Slapping, Strap-Ons, Submission, Teasing, f/f - Freeform, obscure british comedy shows, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Becky was always telling her she'd protect her, that she'd take care of her, and she was beginning to think she was finally willing to believe that.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's a cruel, cruel thing that there is only one series of this show, and it ended on a cliffhanger, but gdi, I rewatched it again today and well. I just can't get over Becky telling Gaynor to get on her knees to feel the underfloor heating in ep 2, [which Gaynor does](https://sashataakheru.dreamwidth.org/file/114099.png), bc it's so unnecessary and the way Becky says it is just so so kinky and I just. I can't. I needed to do something with that. Set post-canon. Consider it an AU bc I have nfi what the intended canon post-s1 was meant to be. But I like to think it could be this.

"Get on your knees."  
  
Gaynor didn't hesitate this time. She knelt down, staring at the floor, feeling at once filled with fear, but also incredibly safe. Becky was always telling her she'd protect her, that she'd take care of her, and she was beginning to think she was finally willing to believe that.  
  
Becky touched her head, and gently ran her fingers through her thin hair. "Good girl. Now, what have you got to say for yourself? Took you long enough to come crawling back to me, didn't it? Didn't I always say I'd be here for you? Why didn't you believe me?"  
  
"S-sorry, Becky-"  
  
Becky slapped her, gently, but enough to sting a bit. "Mistress. What do you call me?"  
  
"Mistress, I call you, Mistress," Gaynor said, ashamed.  
  
"Yeah, you fucking do. I'm the one who got you out of that fucking mess, and a little gratitude wouldn't go amiss," Becky said.  
  
Gaynor nodded her head in agreement. She was grateful for Becky. Becky had fixed everything. Made the husband she'd run away from go away and divorce her. Sure, it had taken months, but she'd got through it with Becky. Becky who let her kneel before her and take care of her and tell her what to do, just like she always did.  
  
"I"m so sorry, Mistress, you've been everything to me, Mistress, I'm so grateful I have you, Mistress, I'd be nothing without you," Gaynor said.  
  
"Yeah, you'd still be hiding in that fucking room of yours, too scared to come out. At least you're away from your parents. They were always holding you back, you know it, I know it. Here, I can help you get back on your own two feet again, and trust me, you need all the help you can get," Becky said.  
  
"Yes, you can, Mistress, and I'm so grateful for everything," Gaynor said.  
  
"You'd better be. Now, come on, on the bed, we've got some sex to do so you can earn your keep," Becky said.  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Gaynor said.  
  
Gaynor felt a lot calmer then. She knew what to do. She'd never - she didn't think she'd be into any of this kind of thing. Kinky sex, let alone kinky sex online, but Becky was calm and protective, and Gaynor found submission to be extremely relaxing. She didn't need to think. She just had to obey her, and once she understood that, that was all she focused on. She found she didn't even pay any attention to the fact she was being filmed. Only Becky mattered. Pleasing her was the only thing she cared about.  
  
She had lost all self-consciousness about how she was dressed, too. When she was being submissive, she didn't huddle into herself like she wanted to disappear. She wore the lingerie Becky told her to wear, and the collar, with a sense of freedom. Even the hit from the riding crop on her arse was relaxing as she crawled up on the bed and stayed there on all fours, waiting for her orders.  
  
She still thought she was relatively sexually inexperienced, but she thought that was just her anxiety and nerves around being with men. She didn't think it was because she just wasn't into them. She hadn't even noticed, until she'd been sat there with Paul, the boy she'd always wanted to have sex with, and nothing had happened. She'd just - she'd realised she didn't want to. He'd tried, bless him, and he was very sweet about it, but she'd let him go and spent the rest of the night lying on her bed, wondering how she'd never noticed that what she really wanted was girls. At least, she wanted girls a lot more than she wanted boys. She had tried again with Paul, but after the divorce, she was kind of done with men. Paul wasn't who she needed. Becky was who she needed.  
  
Everything floated away then. Becky whipped her cheeks for a while, and the pain sent her floating to a warm, happy place. Her anxiety never bothered her here. She didn't know how good it could feel to be calm and not worrying about everything. But that's what subspace did for her.  
  
And then Becky spread her cheeks and stuck her tongue into her cunt, and Gaynor went limp. She didn't think this could feel so good, to be with another woman. But Becky knew how to please, and knew how to make her feel good. Becky, who was now gently stroking her wet cunt before she slipped a pair of fingers inside her.  
  
"Yeah, you're such a desperate little girl, aren't you, Gaynor? You're just so hungry for me," Becky said.  
  
"Yes, Mistress, please, Mistress, I need you," Gaynor said.  
  
Gaynor held her breath as Becky began teasing her with a dildo, and then, before she had time to relax into it, Becky was kneeling behind her and pushing inside with the strap-on. Becky's grip was strong, commanding, and she slapped her every now and then, just to remind her who was in charge.  
  
Gaynor loved every moment of it. She didn't know sex could feel that good until she'd slept with Becky. Becky gave her confidence, and orgasms, and money, too. They were both doing a lot better doing this together than Becky was on her own. They'd moved into a slightly larger apartment now, and Gaynor had possessions, and a car, and a day job too. She was finally beginning to get her life back together, and Becky was entirely responsible for that.  
  
"Come on, turn over, they want to see your pretty fucking face as I make you come," Becky said, slapping her thigh a little harder than she had been before.  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Gaynor said. She felt a little pang of longing as Becky pulled out and gave her room to turn over. She lay down, shoved a pillow under her hips and now she could stare into Becky's face, and she loved it as much as she was afraid of it.  
  
"Good girl," Becky said as she pushed in and lay over her, kissing her.  
  
Gaynor felt a shiver up her spine. Becky's kiss was tender, but rough, and she could hold her down now, pinning her arms down onto the bed as she fucked her, making it a little rougher. Gaynor could feel her orgasm building, and now she was just staring into Becky's eyes, and it was unavoidably hypnotic. She didn't want to look away, because all she saw was love, and she'd never seen love in anyone's eyes before, but she saw it then. This was where she was meant to be.  
  
She rolled her head back as Becky sucked on her neck, ever so gently biting the skin, until she climaxed hard, giving a loud yell as Becky thrust in a few more times to keep it going as long as possible.  
  
Becky kissed her again when she was done. "Good girl, good girl, you're so good for your Mistress, you know."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress, that was wonderful, Mistress," Gaynor said.  
  
Becky pulled out, removed the strap-on, and lay down on top of Gaynor, and they kissed again. Gaynor didn't notice the stream was off now, all she cared about was holding Becky tight and letting her make love to her as she pinned her down hard.  
  
Sure, Becky fucked like a man, but that was why Gaynor loved her. Becky made her come three more times that evening, and the fact that Gaynor could make Becky come too made her happy. She made her all wet and needy. She made her climax. She could make someone happy, and have them love her back, and that meant the world to her. Becky was the only woman she would ever need in her life. No one else mattered but her. 


End file.
